How I Died
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: Okay, I know the title sounds super depressing but I promise you this is happy-ish. Lots of Percabeth fluff. This is a one-shot.


**Hey! I know I said there was going to be a new fanfiction coming out soon but this is not it. This is something I found while going through my Drive. I hope you enjoy this and I hope this will be enough until the new fanfiction comes out.**

How I Died

As I picked up the broken pieces of glass I slipped and fell forward onto my chest and a shard impaled my chest. I died. I am a shade now. A shade is a Greek ghost. Hades let me wander the earth. I now help demigods defeat monsters. I once even defeated a Minotaur once. It was my first monster I defeated. My name is Percy Chase but you may know me better as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. What an embarrassing end for a great hero like me. I've battled monsters, been a hamster, fought Titans, brought down giants, and even asked Annabeth Chase to be my girlfriend. Oh gods Annabeth. I still haven't had the courage to visit her. What would she say? Would we ever talk or would it be awkward silence. My dad visits me from time to time, more often than when I was living. He tells me I should talk to her but I don't know. I still can't believe for the longest time I thought she liked Luke. I guess I am a Seaweed Brain sometimes. We've been through so much together. We went through the Labyrinth, stopped wars from happening, stopped Gaea from rising, and traveled through the Sea of Monsters and survived all of it. The important thing is we did this all together. I then managed to get her to be my girlfriend. We moved to New Rome and finished our senior year so we could go to college in New Rome. I died while she was visiting relatives in Boston. Aren't I a horrible boyfriend for not dying while Annabeth was in New York? Wait a minute What if I asked Leo (he's the only one who has seen my shade) to take some loose strands of the golden fleece and make them into two rings. Then I could ask Annabeth to marry me at the annual Argo II reunion. It doesn't matter that I'm a shade, I still love her and that's all that matters. Oh here comes Leo now!

"Leo I need you to take the loose strands off of the golden fleece to make two rings."

"Uh oh you have the look I get when I'm planning something crazy. What do you want the rings for and why do they need to be made from the golden fleece?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm planning to propose to Annabeth at the reunion tonight and the golden fleece is the best way to get gold rings and we went through so much to get the fleece."

"Dude she is totally going to marry you just for the thought in the rings. The rings should be ready by tonight. Best of luck to you."

By the time it was time to get the rings I was a nervous wreck. I don't know how in the world am I going to even ask her. I don't even know her reaction. I mean she knows I'm dead but she doesn't know I'm allowed to wander the earth. What if she doesn't want to marry me? Wait the reunion is starting. Time to put my plan in action. I scan the clearing around the fire pit for Annabeth. There she is talking to Hazel and Piper. Oh gods is she crying. I never thought I would see the day where Annabeth allows herself to be comforted by others. Gods of Olympus I'm a horrible dead boyfriend. I need to man up and ask her. As I head down to the fire pit the other campers stare at me. I stop right behind Annabeth with everyone but her staring at me. Hazel and Piper look as if they see a ghost, aka me. I cough and Annabeth whirls around. She looks startled. I wonder why.

"This may be a little late," I get down on one knee and take a ring out of my pocket. " I know I'm dead and all that but when I'm around you I feel like the happiest shade in the world. Annabeth Chase would you marry me and be mine until you die and possibly for eternity?"

"Yes, oh my Gods yes Percy!" was the happy reply. At that moment it didn't matter that I was dead, it didn't matter that there was no way we could get legally married, at that moment nothing mattered. I was finally engaged! Just wait till I tell my mom- oh. Right. Never mind, the look of pure joy on Annabeth's face was enough.

* * *

 **Now wasn't that sweet? So I didn't feel like trying to type this but the ring ends up making Percy living again and Percabeth gets married. Please review and keep being awesome!**

 **Demigod out!**


End file.
